


Where I Belong

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Denim, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Languages and Linguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: Amy nursed her drink where she sat at the bar. She was quite content to observe for once, happy watching as the others talked and laughed.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)/Amy Santiago
Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Femslash February





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Denim. Own prompt, languages & linguistics
> 
> I'm ngl my inspiration was lost for this after "denim jacket ooo have them share one" basically >< So it's a bit subpar and short but hey ho I tried! I'm not super shippy with b99 tbh so I think thats partly why i struggled? But its been written

Amy pulled the denim jacket around her shoulders tighter, smiling slightly of the feeling of the slightly rough fabric against her arms. It was well loved and worn, even though her girlfriend had claimed to have not worn it for years. Amy had never seen her in anything but leather jackets before. The fact that she'd brought this after Amy had texted her about how cold she was made her heart warm.

She looked over to where Rosa was, a wicked smile on her lips as she ripped into Jake for the fifth time that evening. Amy nursed her drink where she sat at the bar. She was quite content to observe for once, happy watching as the others talked and laughed. She wasn't quite feeling up to properly socialising right now.

"You okay?" Rosa had slipped into the seat beside her, leaving the others to joke together, a slight smile on her lips as she regarded Amy.

"Fine," Amy nodded, pulling the jacket slightly closer around her shoulders with a return smile.

"Tired?" Rosa slipped her arm around Amy and she leaned in against her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Amy sighed softly.

"Tell me about it. Y'know, Jake would not shut up about that flat of his. He's far too attached to an absolute dump."

"I know," Amy's nose wrinkled in disgust. She'd been there once.

"Terry's got out the pictures of his kids," Rosa continued. "He knows how much I hate kids but he insisted on making me look at them."

Amy laughed even as a few glances came their way.

"I've got gossip on everyone, though," Rosa gave a wicked grin, switching to Spanish. "Some good stuff. Everyone's very happy to talk today after a few drinks."

"Oh?"

Rosa's grin widened further as she leaned in. She stuck to Spanish, a language they both shared but no one else in the team did. She whispered all sorts of gossip and ridiculous stories that Amy couldn't tell if they were made up or actually true. Both could be the case for their friends.

As the night went on Amy was talking more, laughing away as the two of them made snide comments that no one else could understand and leaned into each other's arms.


End file.
